Niebla
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Mire la espalda de aquella a quien aprendi a querer como una hermana y decidi que me tocaba a mi ser la fuerte ././. Continuación de Decisiones


**NIEBLA**

Con un suspiro veo como la niebla fuera de mi ventana desaparece poco a poco. Deben ser mas de las 5 de la mañana, pero una pesadilla me obligo a despertar. Es la misma que me ha visitado una vez por mes desde que nos fuimos del gremio. Han pasado ya siete meses desde que Lucy tomó esa descicion. Ahora estamos asentadas en la casa de los Heartfilia, donde me miman como si de una princesa me tratara. Siempre me preguntan que es lo que deseo de comer y de beber, tengo el gran jardin para practicar magia con la tutora del viento que me pusó mi amiga, ella y Loke siempre me arropan antes de dormir y además la rubia se ha encargado de que me enseñen matemáticas, historia, geografia, biologia, economia, politica, lenguajes extranjeros, gramatica y tambien tengo clases de como ser una dama. Charle me recuerda siempre que irnos fue lo correcto, que no me sienta mal, que todo esta bien porque estoy siendo cuidada y querida por una gran persona como Lucy. Creo que mi pequeña gatita se acostumbro muy rápido a todos estos lujos y de mas esta decir que esta casi extasiada con toda la educacion que estoy reciviendo.

La purta de mi cuarto se abre lentamente y entra Lucy en ropa de dormir. Me mira con cariño, preguntandome con la vista que me ocurre y porque estoy despierta a estas horas. Corro hacia mi gran cama con dosel, llena a mas no poder de juguetes y almohadas, me meto moviendo en el proceso un poco a Charle y le hago lugar a Lucy. Mientras ella se sienta, veo por la ventana desde mi lugar que la niebla esta desapareciendo por los rayos del sol, haciendome dudar sobre la hora.

Lucy me mira con afecto, empujandome suavemente sobre el colchon hasta quedarme acostada. Con ternura acaricia mis cabellos azules, esperando que yo hablase primero. La miro unos segundos, dudando, hasta que al final abro mi boca.

-Lucy -El "-san" se perdio entre las horas de consuelo y mutua compañia- tuve... una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿De que trataba?

Tras un breve suspiro, procedo a contarle todo. Mientras hablo, el sueño poco a poco me va venciendo. Para cuando acabé, ya estaba tapada hasta el cuello, con su suave y cálida mano en mi cabeza.

- Wendy -mi miró con una serenidad que jamas pense que poseeria- No debes sentirte culpable. Nos hemos ido porque ahi ya no habia un hogar para nosotras. Lo único que conseguiamos era que nuestras almas se deterioraran poco a poco. Ese miedo que tienes a que nos vengan a buscar denuevo no tiene porque existir. Yo estoy aqui, Wendy, y no dejaré que te lleven. Ya lo evité el mes pasado, ¿No?

Asentí, recordando vagamente como hace mas o menos treinta dias Natsu habia venido a buscarnos. Nada mas llegar aqui nos increpo nuestra ida, secundado por Gray Erza y Happy. Se ve que de poco les sirvió la explicacion de Cana. Con un cinismo increible comenzó a culpar a Lucy de todo lo que se le ocurriera: le dijo que era una ingrata, una niña mimada y caprichosa, que era una malvada por hacerme huir a mi también... si, parecia que la estaba culpando a ella por todos SUS errores. No pude soportar mucho mas casi me echo a llora, cuando ella invocó a Loke y Taurus para despacharlos, diciendoles que crean lo que quieran, pero que a mi no me haran llorar. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que sus manos temblaban. Era obvio que no soportaria una segunda afrenta.

Lecy tomó mi silencio como señal de tranquilidad, beso mi frente y se despidió. Mientras ella salia, pense en que quizas cuando nustros viejos nakamas volvieran ya notendria corazon ni fuerzas para echarlos. Con una exhaltacion me doy cuenta que yo si tengo esa fuerza. Mire la espalda de aquella a quien aprendi a querer como una hermana y decidi que me tocaba a mi ser la fuerte. Que Natsu Dragneel viniera todas las veces que quisiera, que yo le recordaria cada una de ellas que la debil y complaciente Wendy habia desaparecido con la misma facilidad que la niebla, ya inexistente, al otro lado de mi ventana.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yoo, minna! Bueno, he aqui la continuacion que tanto habeis pedido para Desiciones :) Solo espero que este a la altura de sus expectativas. **

**Bien, como se que leer las notas de autora pueden ser una lata, hare esto lo ams corto posible: hay una pagina para fanfictioners(?) en facebook, de la que su servidora y otros genios mas es Administradora. La pagina se llama "Anime y mas" y esta loca los invita a unirse.**

**Okey, dejen sus reviews contandome que les parecio y...**

**Bye bye!**

**Miss Choco-chips**

**PD: Por un problema en mi computador, no se corrigen automaticamente las faltas ortograficas como lo hacen siempre, por lo que les pido perdon si ven algun error en mi gramatica.**


End file.
